Breathe In Union
by Spudzmom
Summary: "The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other." Story begins Pre-Twilight, Bella/Paul, Re-Posting and Revising, Rated for language and eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I'll be posting a chapter a week of this. Happy reading.

.

* * *

.

Shine on forever.  
Shine on benevolent sun.

Shine on upon the broken.  
Shine until the two become one.

~Jambi by Tool~

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Prologue**

Shouts of outrage rang throughout the tiny red house as the two friends expressed their dismay with the ref's call. "You gotta be kiddin' me," Charlie Swan grumbled as he glanced at an equally disgusted Billy Black.

"That last flag was complete horse shit," Billy agreed as he rolled his chair across the floor toward the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"Nah, I gotta drive home pretty soon, but thanks."

"Yeah, I really shouldn't either. Jake keeps a close eye on how many I drink these days. He'll give me all kinds of hell if I have another."

Charlie chuckled. "He's a good kid Billy. You're lucky to have him."

Billy rolled back into the room and took a sip of the water he'd grabbed instead of the beer he'd really wanted. "Don't I know it. His sisters stay gone almost constantly these days." He looked down into his lap and shook his head. "Not sure what I'd do without him." He glanced up at his friend. "It's not fair to him though."

Charlie stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "That boy loves you Billy. Don't sell him short. He'd probably get mad if he heard you talking like this."

Billy chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, he probably would."

The ring tone on Charlie's phone grabbed their attention and he pulled it out and answered.

"Chief Swan…"

Billy watched him listen for a moment and then he met his gaze, a solemn expression on his face.

"Yep, I'm close. Be right there. Got it."

Flipping the phone closed, Charlie shook his head. "Damn."

Just then, a twelve year old Jake and his friend Embry came tearing into the house. "Dad! Something really bad's going down at the Lahote's! There's an ambulance and cop cars and everything!"

Billy held up a hand to quiet his frantic son and looked at Charlie with solemn eyes. "That the call you just got?"

Charlie glanced at the wide-eyed boys and back at his friend. "Yeah," he said with a weary sigh, "maybe you should come along since this is also tribal business. I may need you."

Billy placed his water down on a low table and rolled to the door. "Jacob, you and Embry stay here son. I'll be back when I can."

* * *

When they rolled up and parked at the Lahote residence, it was just as the boys said. The ambulance was there along with two police cruisers. The front door of the house was wide open and light spilled out onto the small, sagging front porch where an officer stood guard.

After helping Billy out of the car and into his chair, Charlie approached his officer. "Frank, what'a we got?"

The man glanced at Billy quickly and then met Charlie's gaze. "Hey Chief, we have one victim—thirty two year old female, the medics are readying for transport. She's been badly beaten Chief, but they tell me they're pretty sure she'll make it. There's one deceased—thirty four year old male, looks like he was stabbed with a kitchen knife. And finally, one fourteen year old male; he's been beaten but not nearly as bad as the woman. The medics say his left arm and collar bone are broken, so he'll have to be transported too… but Chief?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Charlie waited. "He's the one that killed the male. His mother, the female victim, told us the kid did it to save her."

Charlie hung his head and cut his gaze over to a grim looking Billy who was staring back at him. "Well," he said, shaking his head slowly, "Let's get in there and see what we got."

Charlie helped Billy into the house and walked into the living room where he could see a panicked young kid. Though obviously hurt and favoring his arm, he was struggling and crying as he was held back from his mother who was now on a stretcher. Only years of experience allowed the seasoned Chief of Police to stifle a cringe at the sight of her; she'd been beaten to a bloody pulp and was almost unrecognizable.

When he got close enough, he could hear her rasping out through split, swollen lips, "Paul, calm down baby, it'll be all right. I love you."

Still, the kid struggled on as his frightened and panicked gaze flitted from his mother to the medics. "Mom! No, you can't take her! Where are you taking her?! Lemme go damn it! I have'ta go with her! Lemme go!"

Billy rolled forward then, his voice low and resonating with authority when he spoke. "Paul Lahote! Calm down son. You won't do your mother or yourself any good by panicking, so just take some deep breaths and calm down. We're here to help you. You're safe now."

Charlie was amazed when Billy's words seemed to get through to the kid who stilled in the medic's hold as tears continued to stream down his beaten face.

One medic working on the woman caught Charlie's attention. "Chief, if you want a statement from her, ya better get it quick. We need to roll. She's got fractured ribs and from her breath sounds, her right lung is in bad shape."

Charlie gave a nod and stepped forward into her line of sight. "Mrs. Lahote, I'm Chief Swan. Can you tell me what happened?"

She blinked once and began her wheezing response. "I came in from work and my husband, as usual, was drunk. He was bea—beating my son, Paul… I tried to stop him and he started beating me like usual, but this time, he didn't stop after a few punches and kicks. He just kept going and he looked cr-crazy…" Her breath hitched and fresh tears traced into her bloodied hair. "P—Paul tried to pull him off me and couldn't… the next thing I knew, my husband collapsed and fell to the side of me with a—a knife sticking out of his neck. Then I told Paul to dial 911." She grimaced in pain and choked on a cough and the medic stepped in.

"That's it Chief, we gotta roll, sorry."

Charlie nodded and backed out of the way for them to wheel her out and looked over at the kid as the medics strapped him to another gurney.

He stepped forward and smoothed inky hair back from the distraught boy's beaten face; a boy that was only a year older than his own daughter, Bella. "Don't worry kid. We're gonna take care of you and your mom all right? You just get better for your mom,'cause she's gonna need you. You just think about that and don't worry about anything else."

The kid looked from Charlie's face to Billy's and back again before nodding. "Yeah, okay," he croaked, "I'll try."

They started to wheel him out and the kid grabbed Charlie's hand, his vivid hazel eyes wide with fright and bright with tears. "I ki—I killed him!" His eyes closed tightly and his chin quivered as he struggled with the enormity of what had happened. When those panicked and piercing eyes flashed opened again they locked on Charlie, full of fear and apprehension as he swallowed thickly before finding his voice again. "Am I—am I gonna go to jail?"

Charlie studied this scared, bloodied, and beaten kid for a moment and anger welled up inside him at what he and his mother had obviously gone through for who knew how long. He gently squeezed the kid's hand and shook his head, his voice choked in a rare display of emotion as he answered. "No son, not if I have anything to say about it."

He placed the kid's hand on his chest with a gentle pat, gave the medic a nod and they wheeled him out.

With a sigh, the Chief of Forks PD rubbed his suspiciously misty eyes and looked around at his officers and the crew from the coroner. They all stared back with solemn faces. It was clear that every last one of them hated working scenes where kids were involved. "All right," he said gruffly, "let's get this scene processed and the body outta here. I'm sure we'd all like to go home sometime tonight."

.

* * *

.

A/N: This is a re-post of my first wolf pack story. Thanks to Sabrina Michaels for encouraging me to get off my ass and re-post this here. I will be doing a bit of revising of the chapters as I go. If you're new to this story - Welcome. If you've read it before - Welcome Back. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Light and love,

~Spudz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This chapter picks up a few years after the events of chapter 1. It's the summer before Bella's senior year in HS, and Paul has just graduated a couple months prior. He is now in AZ, visiting his maternal aunt and cousins. He has not phased into a wolf yet, but the gene is active because, during this time period, the Cullens are indeed living in Forks. As you can see, I've fudged the ages, but this is my story and I'm the Supreme Overlord, so I can do these things. lol

P.S. I have started another Bella/Paul fic. It's called **TMV in the 2nd Degree**. Check it out if you're interested.

Light and love,

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

Shine on forever.  
Shine on benevolent sun.

Shine on upon the severed.  
Shine until the two become one.

~Jambi by Tool~

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Bella opened the door to Renee's car and nearly gasped as the oppressive Arizona heat engulfed her. Really, it was something she'd never gotten used to, no matter how many years she'd lived here now, and she almost groaned in misery as she stood from the car. She really hadn't wanted to be here. Renee had insisted, though, and so here they were at the local Indian Pow Wow being hosted this year by the Navajo Nation.

Closing the car door with a resigned sigh, she turned to her grinning mother who'd just dropped her sun glasses down over her eyes. "God Bella, aren't you excited? Our first real Pow Wow! I'm so stoked!"

Bella's brows rose at Renee's obvious excitement. No matter how many years went by, her mother's capacity for childish exuberance never failed to amaze her and she chuckled. "Stoked Renee? Really?"

Giggling, Renee trotted around the front of the car and slung an arm over Bella's shoulders. "Yeah, stoked! Now come on! I need to meet up with Dana and Kathy and I don't wanna miss any of the demonstrations!"

Several hours and countless bottles of water later, Bella stood up from the shaded stands where she'd been sitting with Renee and her friends. "Renee, I'm gonna go find a bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

Without even glancing over, Renee waved absently as she laughed about something with her friends. Bella shook her head as she stepped down to the grass. She was pretty sure she could've told Renee she was gonna run off and have a married man's babies and gotten the same response, but that was just Renee. Always had been and probably always would be.

Finishing the last of her water, she made her way to the concession area where she'd seen an actual bathroom instead of settling for one of the many outhouses scattered around the grounds.

As she tossed her empty water bottle into a nearby recycle bin, she passed a group of rough looking teens that were speaking lowly and laughing as they watched people pass by.

They were obviously part of one of the many tribes here today and a couple of the boys were really gorgeous, especially the one now smirking at her.

His eyes were the most striking shade of hazel she'd ever seen—there was something almost feral about them—and they were made even more remarkable by his messy jet-black hair, sharp, refined features, and swarthy complexion.

 _'He's beautiful… in a very bad-boy sort of way,'_ she thought. Then she cursed the instant blush she could feel heating her cheeks despite the high temperature of the day. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I never look twice at boys!'_ And it was true, probably thanks to the many men her mother had paraded in and out of their lives ever since she'd left Charlie. Well, she amended, until she'd met her new husband Phil.

As she drew closer to them, she hung her head and watched through the curtain of her hair as 'Hazel Eyes' leaned down and passionately kissed the girl who was clinging to his side. The whole time though, he kept his piercing eyes mockingly pinned to Bella as she hurried past.

 _'Wonder what it's like to be kissed like that…'_ she couldn't help but think as she passed.

With the exception of 'Hazel Eyes', she'd thought she'd gotten by unnoticed but she tensed and her heart sped when she heard one of the other boys whistle and yell, "Hey pale face! You, with the long brown hair and luscious ass! Come on back baby, I got somethin' long and hard for ya."

She heard the group laugh and whistle and she stepped up her pace, just wanting to get away.

When she finally rounded the corner of the cinder-block building that housed the bathroom, she sagged in relief. The door was propped open, so she slipped inside and proceeded to take her time, hoping the group would get bored and move along by the time she came out.

As she mechanically dried her hands on one of those rough, brown paper towels all public restrooms seem to have, she studied her reflection in the graffiti covered mirror above the sink. She saw what she always did; a plain, very pale girl with large, nondescript brown eyes and disproportionate lips. _'Yeah,' she thought, 'nothing earth shattering about me; plain and all too forgettable.'_ She shrugged and tossed the towel in the waste bin by the door as she walked out.

It was probably just as well that she looked the way she did. She didn't need a man in her life. It would just complicate things. She was going to graduate this year, and leave for college. After that, she'd be too busy developing her career to deal with a man. At least, this was what she tried to convince herself of, even as a pair of piercing hazel eyes flashed through her mind.

When she stepped out the door and peeked around the corner, she heaved a huge sigh of relief when she saw that the group had indeed moved on.

Feeling more confident now, she decided to check out some of the booths that were selling various items of jewelry and crafts instead of heading back to sit with her mother and her friends. She'd already been with them for hours now and she just wasn't in any hurry to get back to it.

As she browsed the various tables, she kept feeling drawn to one particular table where a very weathered old Indian woman sat watching over her wares. But despite the tug she felt, she kept on course and viewed each booth and table in order. _'Be patient Bella…you'll get there eventually…'_ she thought as she turned back to browse through a rack of t-shirts.

Eventually though, she did get there and when she did, the old woman was staring straight at her. Bella shivered as that wizened gaze settled on her like a lead blanket. At such an unsettled feeling, she jerked her gaze down to the jewelry on the table and did her best to ignore the heavy feeling of—well, she didn't quite know—that came over her.

The old woman's low, gravelly voice brought her attention right back up though as she wagged a craggy finger. "None of those are for you girl, but the Spirits have something set aside for you." She hopped off her stool with surprising grace and looked back at Bella. "Wait here girl. I'll be back."

Bella didn't even consider leaving as the old woman moved the tent flap aside and disappeared behind it. For some strange reason, she just couldn't. It was as if she knew whatever the old woman had for her was vital, and so she waited.

When the old woman walked back in, she was smiling as she stared deeply into Bella's eyes and handed her an intricate and tightly braided leather bracelet, upon which was a silver wolf with tiny amber jewels for eyes. It looked very old and probably expensive. "The Spirits say the wolf is yours, girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other." She inclined her head once while holding Bella's gaze and spoke once more. "So the Spirits have spoken."

She turned, sat back on her stool and looked away and only then did Bella find her voice. "It's beautiful, but how much do I owe you? I need to pay…"

She trailed off as the old woman spoke again. "You cannot buy what the Spirits deem as yours girl, now go, and never forget their words. They'll be with you."

Bella walked away from the old woman's booth in somewhat of a daze as she committed the words she'd heard to memory, "The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other."

 _'Save each other?'_ she thought. _'How in the world can a piece of jewelry save me, or better yet, how can I save it?'_ She shook her head at the thought even as she struggled to tie the bracelet on. When she finally had it secure she gasped as she could have sworn the tiny amber eyes flashed for a moment. She scoffed at the thought. There was just no way that happened… right? She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Of course the eyes didn't flash… she was just letting her imagination get the best of her after all the talk of wolves and Spirits… _'Yeah, that's all it is… my crazy imagination.'_

Still, even with all the weirdness, she smiled as she studied the piece now securely fastened to her wrist. For some reason, just wearing it gave her a warm feeling inside… it was hard to put into words, but she almost felt empowered by it—like a rush of confidence and security, and she wondered at it as she made her way through crowds around the many tents and booths.

Taking a quick glance at her cell phone to note the time, she was amazed to see she'd been gone from the stands where Renee was for an hour so she picked up her pace to get back before her mother freaked. Renee was pretty absent minded and… well ditzy, but when she finally did notice her absence on any occasion when Bella'd done this before, she'd had a tendency to go overboard in the flippin' shits department.

So, focused on hurrying back as she was, she didn't really notice that she'd cut through the area behind the concession tents; an area that was deserted and relatively quiet, only dotted with the occasional parked car or truck. When she finally did notice, it was too late.

"Well, look what I found… my very own pale face with the luscious ass. Must be my lucky day," the loud-mouth boy from earlier said as he shoved Bella up against a parked truck.

Bella's heart stuttered and took off as she stared up at the boy's swarthy, flushed face. A quick look around confirmed her fears; they were alone and if the glazed look in his eyes didn't give it away, one whiff of his breath told her he was pretty drunk. _'This is bad,'_ she thought. _'And from the way he's leering at me, it can only get worse.'_

"Look," she said, her voice trembling in fright, "just let me go. You don't want this kinda trouble on your record. I'm sure when you sober up, you're gonna be shocked for even trying something like this, so…so don't ruin your life, okay? Just let me go."

He scowled and shoved her, pinning her against the truck with the whole weight of his body. "Who the fuck are you bitch? Dr. Fuckin' Phil? I don't need your philosophical bullshit so shut your mouth. Better yet, lemme shut it for you."

He slapped her then, hard, and her vision narrowed as she sucked in a shocked breath. She'd never been struck before and it was a definite shock. Tears sprang into her eyes as she turned her head back to face him, tasting the copper tang of blood as she licked her swelling and split lip.

He took in her shocked, wide-eyed stare with a grin. "Much better. Now where were we? Oh yeah," he said as he clutched her jaw with cruel fingers and took her mouth in a brutal kiss while his free hand came up to painfully squeeze her breast.

She struggled and whimpered, but as soon as she opened her mouth to scream, he shoved his tongue in and she gagged.

Finally, her brain kicked in and she bit down, causing him to draw back with a snarl. "You bitch!" he hissed as she felt his fist connect with her cheek, causing her to cry out loudly.

She was literally seeing stars and hearing white noise now since he'd hit her so hard, but despite that, she managed to register when the crushing weight of his body disappeared. Without that body holding her up, she crumpled to the ground while trying desperately to make out what was going on.

There was a struggle just in front of her and she tried to dry the tears from her eyes so she could see. There were two figures, one straddling the other and throwing furious punches as he spoke, "You like beating women, you piece a' shit? You get off on it?! Well, how ya like getting beat instead?!"

The figure on the bottom cried out and whimpered, "Fuck, stop! She's just a pale-face bi…"

His sentence was cut short by a fist connecting with his face and Bella curled in on herself and let her sobs take her. She was quickly going into shock and she didn't think she could pull herself out of it at the moment so she tucked into the smallest ball she could and cried.

The feeling of strong arms scooping her into a lap startled her and she whimpered before the feeling of gentle fingers running through her hair soothed her. "Shh, it's all right now. He's gone and I've got ya. You're all right."

She relaxed into his hold and rested her head against his firmly muscled chest as she got control of her tears.

When she finally did, she looked up and lost herself, once again, in the piercing intensity of that hazel gaze.

"It's you," she murmured and he cocked a perfect, raven brow and flashed an impossibly white and wicked grin.

"So, I made an impression, did I?"

She was just about to respond when Renee and two security guards rushed around one of the tents. "Bella!" her mother screamed when she got a look at her face. "Oh god, what did he do to you baby?!"

One of the guards pulled Bella away as the other jerked the boy to his feet and shoved him face first over the hood of the truck, then proceeded to cuff him.

It all happened so fast that Bella was shocked silent, but as soon as she heard the distinct clicking noise of those cuffs going on her savior, righteous anger welled up and she jumped between the shocked guard and the boy who'd saved her. "No! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! He saved me from the guy that attacked me!"

The guard holding the kid face-first against the hood of the truck leaned down and asked, "That true, kid? You some kinda hero now?"

Bella's mouth dropped open, before she found her voice again. "Are you for real?! Why would I lie about that?"

The guard shrugged. "Some girls seem to like being slapped around, and then they lie about it to save their poor boyfriend." He shrugged. "It happens more often than you'd care to know, little girl."

Renee stepped in, "Look, thank you for helping me find my daughter. I'm grateful, really, but my daughter told you this boy is innocent so I think you should let him go."

"Fine lady," the guard grumbled, "I just need to take down your info for a report, then you can go."

She and Bella handed over their identifications and waited for the guard to finish.

Once he'd verified everything, he nodded at his partner who took the cuffs off and turned Bella's savior loose. "Stay outta trouble kid, and next time, let us handle it."

Bella grabbed the seething boy's arm as he sneered at the guard and he relaxed at her touch. Then he looked down at her with an unreadable expression, but Bella could see a softness in those striking eyes and was reassured by it. "Let it go," she whispered while tugging his arm, "It's not worth it." After a beat, he relaxed and nodded and she steered him toward Renee and away from the guards.

"So you saved my baby," Renee gushed and grabbed him into a hug. He tensed and glanced at Bella as Renee finally backed away. "Thank you." She dug in her purse, pulled out a twenty and tried to hand it to him but he backed away with a scowl.

"I don't want your money lady. That's not why I did what I did. Look, I'm just gonna leave now so, have a nice life…" he glanced at a mortified Bella, "…and stay safe."

With that he spun around and stalked off and Bella shot her mother a dark look just as she made a split-second decision. She couldn't let him leave without getting to know him—there was _something_ there—a drive to know him that she couldn't ignore, so she tore off after him, shouting back to Renee, "I'll meet you at the gate when the Pow Wow's over!"

Rounding the corner where she'd watched him disappear, she yelled as she spotted him in the crowd, "Hey! Hey! Wait!" and almost sighed in relief when she saw him stop and slowly turn back. She caught up quickly and smiled as best she could with a swollen lip as she stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Bella. Can I buy you a coke?"

He arched a brow then rolled his eyes as he took her hand, then finally cracked a grin. "Paul, and sure, I could go for a coke."

Bella beamed at him. "Great, let's go."

.

* * *

.

A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated.

Light and love,

~Spudz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

Shine on forever.  
Shine on benevolent sun.

Shine on upon the broken.  
Shine until the two become one.

Shine on forever.  
Shine on benevolent sun.

Shine on upon the severed.  
Shine until the two become one.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

They fell into step together and only then did it occur to Bella just how tall Paul was. If she had to guess, she'd put him at at least 6'2"? She glanced up at him and he smirked. "What's up shorty?"

She gasped and looked at him in mock outrage. "I hate to break this to you but I'm not short. You're just abnormally tall."

He raised his brows and clutched his chest. "Did you just call me abnormal?!" He dropped his head back in mock pain. "That cuts deep shrimpy." He glanced at her as she chuckled. "Seriously—you cut, I bleed. Be careful with my tender heart," he finished in mock distress.

She grinned. "I'm pretty sure your armor is pretty thick Captain Sarcasm."

He nodded and shrugged. "Ya got me there Wee One."

She kicked the bottom of his shoe as he took a step and he laughed. "Really? What are you? Five?"

She smirked. "Well, it was the only non-sensitive area I could reach and.. you know… we just met and all."

"Okay, you got me there too."

He gestured over to a little concession trailer that smelled pretty fantastic. She shot Paul a puzzled look though when he led her around the back where the door to the trailer was propped open. He smiled and held up a hand to stop her questions as he poked his head inside. "Hey Rudy, gimme two cokes and some ice in a towel, would you?"

Bella stood awkwardly as this Rudy person poked his head out and smacked Paul on the back of his head as he ducked and laughed. "What makes you think I'll give you anything, you little shit?"

Paul smiled widely and something fluttered in Bella's stomach at the sight. "Because you're my cousin and you love me? Plus," he gestured to Bella, "I have a guest and you don't want to be a rude asshole in front of a guest."

Rudy snorted as he cocked a dark brow at Paul. "That never stopped me before." Then he glanced at Bella and hung his head with a sigh. "But shit if she doesn't look like a sweet girl." He shot Bella a white-toothed smile very similar to his cousin's and she smiled back with a slight wave. Then he looked back at Paul. "She's beautiful, but not your usual flavor, for sure. You better be nice, 'cause she looks worth kickin' your ass over if you hurt her."

Paul held up both hands. "I've been a perfect gentleman!" He looked at Bella. "Haven't I?"

Bella nodded. "He has. He even saved me from the guy who did this." She gestured to the swelling on her face and Rudy scowled and looked at Paul. "You kicked his ass good I hope?"

Paul nodded. "I did."

Rudy smiled widely. "Well then kiddies, two cokes and some ice comin' up!"

Paul sat at a little picnic table that shared the shade of the concession trailer and patted the seat next to him. "Don't be shy now Bella. You practically ran me down catching up to me, remember?" He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Come on, have a seat." She walked over and sat as she rolled her eyes and a second later he caught a clean, white towel that was tied tightly around a bundle of ice. "Nice throw Cuz," he said as he settled back on the bench and gently placed the ice against the worst of the swelling on her cheek.

Rudy poked his head out. "Nice catch."

Paul smirked as he stared into Bella's eyes. "I know."

With the heated look that was now in those eyes, Bella had to wonder if he was really thinking about the ice, which led to an immediate blush as she dropped her gaze.

"Wow, that's quite the blush there Bellaaa," he drew out her name as he said it. "Wanna tell me what brought it on?"

She shot a half-hearted glare at his smirking face and looked away as she answered. "Not particularly."

"Oooh, I'm all intrigued now," he said with a chuckle.

Rudy set two cokes on the table and flicked Paul's ear. "Shit, that hurt you ass," he hissed as he rubbed it.

"Yeah? Well, quit teasing beautiful Bella then." He winked at her and went back in the trailer as Bella chuckled.

Paul rubbed his injured ear. "Think that's funny, eh?"

She smiled as she took a sip of her coke. "Maybe."

He cocked an inky brow and she laughed lightly. "Okay, yeah. You two are sweet."

Paul scowled. "Oh no, you did not just say that about me. Call my cousin sweet all you want, but I am not sweet."

She laughed outright as he shuddered.

"Did I insult your masculinity Paul?" She grinned.

Rudy stuck his head out. "Don't let him bullshit you Bella! His mother calls him sweet all the time and even sends him kisses over the phone." He ducked back in, laughing as Paul looked around for something to throw as payback. When he couldn't find anything, he raised his voice. "That's all right Cuz. I'll catch up with you later when we get home."

Bella laughed when she heard a loud and high pitched "You don't scare me Paulie!" come from the trailer.

Paul looked at her and shook his head as he moved the ice gently to the side of her mouth. She flinched and hissed and he met her eyes. "Yeah, it's gonna hurt for a couple of days, sorry."

She smiled carefully. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault." She looked down for a beat and then back at him. "Thanks for everything Paul. You didn't have to do any of this…"

He looked down with a solemn expression and she wondered at the sudden mood change as he muttered, "I'm just glad I was there in time. Guys shouldn't beat on girls…"

He looked off into the distance and his expression was tough for Bella to read. He looked angry and sad and a bit lost and her heart squeezed at seeing it. As far as she was concerned, he should never look like that.

"Hey," she said as she reached for his hand. "You okay?"

He looked down at their joined hands and nodded as his face literally went blank before her eyes. When he looked up, he smirked and she realized then and there, the smirk was his favored mask. She filed that info away.

"What's this?" he asked as he traced a finger over the silver wolf on her new cuff.

She gasped as something like a pulse of energy ran through the bracelet and into her arm at his touch. Her wide eyes met his. "Wow," she said with wonder. "That was…"

His brow pinched. "What? What happened?"

"Hard to explain," she said, as her brows drew together.

He tilted his head down to catch her gaze and grinned. "Try?"

She couldn't help but smile because man, was he ever charming when he wanted to be. "Like I could refuse such a plea…"

His smile turned triumphant. "I know."

She cocked a brow at him and smirked "You're awfully sure of yourself."

He leaned back and gestured to himself. "I have reason to be," he said as he waggled his brows and she laughed.

"So arrogant!"

"True, and we could spend all day talking about me, but you were gonna try to explain that bracelet and the weirdness…"

She sighed. "Okay, but I don't know much about it. I just got it from a booth earlier today." She took a sip of soda and glanced at him as he stared expectantly. "There was a really old lady at this one booth and when I went to look at her table full of jewelry and stuff, she told me that none of it was for me."

He looked dubious. "Really? Usually those vendors do all they can to sell their shit to whoever."

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "Well, that's what she told me. Then she said she'd been waiting for me and that the Spirits had something for me. She went in the back and came out with this. When I asked how much I owed her for it, she said that I can't pay for something the Spirits already deemed as mine, and she sent me on my way."

He set the ice on the table, leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Huh," he said as he studied her. "That has to be the weirdest story I've heard since the old farts told the legends at the last bon fire I went to."

Bella bit the undamaged part of her lip and glanced up at him, wondering if she should share the rest. While she didn't get a feeling either way, she didn't think it would hurt, so… "That's not exactly the weirdest part. She...she told me, and I quote,"The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other."

His brows disappeared under his artfully messy fringe. "No shit?" He hopped up and took her hand. "Come on, I wanna see this old lady. I bet she's high as fuck."

Bella tugged her hand but he didn't let go. "Paul! No, I can't! It's gonna be weird! Too weird! What if she gets mad that I told you?" she asked while nearly jogging to keep up with his long strides.

He shrugged and slowed when he noticed her struggle. "So we won't say anything to her. We're just shopping and shit, right? That's what people do at these things."

She smirked at him. "And here I thought it was all about sharing your customs and culture."

He smirked right back as he tugged her along gently. "Yeah, sure it is, and we're glad to do it as long as you outsiders part with a healthy amount of cash in the process."

When they got to the row of tents where Bella had been given the cuff, they stopped and he looked down at her. "Damn, you really are tiny." She scowled and he held up both hands. "No seriously, how tall are you?"

"I'm five feet four inches, oh great pole of the totem."

He smirked. "Yeah, I have one, but like you said, we just met and I'm not that kinda guy." He batted his lashes and she laughed.

"God knows I wouldn't want to compromise your virtue, unsullied as it must be," she joked back.

They started walking again and he answered. "That's right, pure as the driven snow so just keep your hands to yourself."

Bella scoffed. "You mean like that girl that was draped all over you earlier?"

He looked at her with his mouth open in mock shock. "Why Bella, I did make an impression earlier didn't I?" He shrugged and deadpanned, "She's just an acquaintance."

"Really?" Bella cocked a skeptical brow up at him. "Then what am I?"

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as they walked. " _YOU_ … are my Wee little friend."

"Friend now am I?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well, good, then I can do this," and she elbowed him in the ribs.

He calmly reached down and brushed off where she'd hit him. "What was that?" He grinned.

She was busy frowning and rubbing her elbow. "Damn, are you wearing armor plate under that shirt?"

He smirked. "No, I'm just very well built."

"Yeah, like a damn tank," she grumbled as she pointed to a tent. "This is it." She looked up at him. "If this lady gets pissed and starts throwing hexes or some kinda mumbo-jumbo, I'm hiding behind you, got it?"

He looked down at her with an incredulous grin. "Mumbo-jumbo?" he laughed and she scowled.

"Well, she was kinda scary in a _woooeeeeooo_ sorta way," she said as she wiggled her fingers and he bent over laughing.

"Holy shit Bella…" he said when he'd recovered, "I think I'll keep you."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "You just gotta remember to feed and water me. Now," she looked at him, "are we gonna do this or what? This was _your_ idea after all."

His laughter tapered to chuckles and cleared his throat. "Okay, fine, let's do this."

They walked up to the table and, much to Bella's surprise, there was a middle-aged man there. "Um, excuse me?"

The man looked at her and she continued, "I was here earlier and there was an old woman that helped me…"

She trailed off as the man shook his head. "Sorry miss, but I've been here all day. I closed down for lunch, but that was it. Are you sure it was this booth?"

Bella looked up at Paul who cocked a brow at her. She looked back at the man. "Yeah, I'm certain this was it. She sat right where you're sitting and she gave me this." She held out her wrist and the man leaned forward to see the intricate cuff.

"Huh," he muttered as he adjusted his glasses to study the piece. He sat back and shook his head again. "It's a nice piece, authentic and in my opinion, very old, but it's not anything I've ever seen. I'm sorry."

She nodded and murmured a quiet 'Thank you' as she and Paul walked away. When they had cleared the vendor's area, she glanced at him. "So you probably think I'm crazy now, huh?"

He took a moment to answer and she cringed at what he may be thinking. Then he finally spoke. "I don't think you're crazy, but this is kinda disturbing in a very _woooeeeooo_ type of way." He wiggled his fingers while laughing and deftly dodged a smack to his arm.

"All right, I totally deserved that." She peeked at his bright grin and couldn't suppress a smile as they made their way back to Rudy's concession trailer. "So now what?"

He shrugged. "Some old lady sneaked in while the dude was at lunch and gave you a bracelet that didn't belong to him in the first place. It's yours now. End of story."

She stared ahead and finally nodded. "Okay. End of story," she said, but she couldn't help feeling that it was anything but.

He bumped her shoulder as they walked up to the picnic table and sat down. "So, you gonna give me your number so we can hang out sometime, or what?"

"You wanna hang out? With me?" she asked, slightly surprised as an entire batallion of butterflies took flight in her stomach.

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No! I mean, yeah, I do … wanna hang out." She blushed and looked down and he chuckled.

"No pressure Bella. It's not like I asked you on a date or anything. Because I don't date." He picked up his soda and took a sip.

She blew out a breath as she rushed out, "I don't either …date that is. At least I've never ... uh, never been on one before."

He nudged her as she tried to cover her embarrassment by taking a long pull from her soda. His look was one of interest and curiosity. "You've seriously never been on a date?" he mused and she wanted to kick herself for admitting such a thing.

 _'Good going Bella. Loser much? He'll never call you now...'_

She felt his fingers gently lift her chin and watched as his lips tugged into a smile while the pad of his thumb rubbed a maddening pattern of tingles on her skin. "Well then, you and me, Shorty? We're gonna hang out." His smile stretched into a grin, "Then, maybe we'll see about a date."

Bella promptly choked on air.

Paul smirked.

* * *

.

A/N: Thanks for reading and also for any reviews you feel compelled to leave. I appreciate them!

~Spudz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Here from the king's mountain view**

 **Here from a wild dream come true**

 **Feast like a sultan I do**

 **On treasures and flesh, never few.**

 **But I, I would wish it all away.**  
 **If I thought I'd lose you just one day.**

 _ **Jambi by Tool**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bella stood in front of her closet, staring at her wardrobe with unseeing eyes as she thought about the last two weeks.

 _Paul..._

Since their unconventional meeting at the Pow Wow, they'd spent every day 'hanging out' together and Bella'd never been so… Happy? Obsessed? Captivated?

Briefly, the word 'love' ghosted through her thoughts and she scoffed at herself in disbelief and if she was honest, a little embarrassment. _'What the hell? Love? God, I've gone from avoiding the male species entirely to standing here in my underwear contemplating being in love after knowing him a grand total of two weeks... Yep, I've lost it!'_

She shook her head and muttered, "Get a grip Bella," as she pulled out a shirt and shorts and got dressed. "He's just a friend." Still, if she were to be honest with herself, she'd have to admit to wanting more.

There had been a few times when they'd been playing around with each other, when she'd longed to feel his lips against hers. And while the thought of that happening caused her heart to race, it scared her just as much because she was afraid. She was afraid of losing the easy friendship that had bloomed between them. It had never been easy for her to make friends, and it meant a lot to her.

 _He_ meant a lot to her...

Walking over to her dresser, she picked up the small box that held his birthday gift; a single diamond stud earring. It had cost her just under a thousand out of her savings, but to her, it was worth it. He was worth it because in just the brief time she'd known him, he'd become the dearest person in her life, effortlessly, naturally, as if he was always meant to be there. And just thinking about that brought a whole flock of butterflies to her stomach and a smile to her face.

Turning, she grabbed her small backpack, put the small, wrapped gift inside, and headed downstairs.

Just as she reached the bottom landing, Phil, Renee's new husband came through the front door. "Oh hey Bella," he greeted as he dumped his gear bag next to the door. "How's it going?"

"Great," she said with a wide smile. "I'm just heading out but Renee's catching some rays in the back yard. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

He grinned while grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge. "Thanks. These long road trips are hell." He waved over his shoulder as he made his way toward the back, sliding-glass door. "See ya later!"

Grabbing a bottle of water for herself and Renee's car keys from the hook, Bella went to the back door, opened it and stuck her head out only to cringe as she saw her mother wrapped around Phil as they kissed. She closed her eyes. "Uh, I'm leaving to meet up with Paul now! Taking your car!" she called out, then ducked back inside.

Renee didn't even look away from Phil as she answered absently. "Yeah, okay honey. Have fun. but be safe!"

Bella sighed, shut the door and walked out the front to the car. Sliding in behind the wheel, she started the engine, then sat for a moment, letting the car cool off while she thought about her situation.

She didn't begrudge Renee for finally being in love. Honestly, she was beyond happy for her. But it was hard to go from being the one that held everything together in the household to being an inconvenience and hindrance to her mother's happiness. And that's exactly how she saw herself in this new family dynamic; an inconvenience.

As she backed out of the drive and drove out of their cul-de-sac, she couldn't escape the thought that Renee would be much happier in her new life without a teen daughter around holding her back.

Although Renee had never said so, Bella knew she was the reason her mother never went on these road-trips with Phil, and she also knew it was something her mother really wanted to do. She'd overheard Phil trying to talk her into it, but Renee always refused, saying she didn't want to leave Bella alone for so long at a time. And shockingly, as flighty as Renee seemed to be at times, once she really made up her mind about something, there was no moving her.

Bella sighed and tapped her fingers on the wheel as she slowed and stopped for a red light. She had an alternative; a solution that could work for all involved. She could go live with Charlie. But now she couldn't help but cringe at the thought of leaving here— of leaving Paul.

Before becoming friends with Paul, she'd had all of this pretty much figured out and leaving Arizona hadn't really registered on her give-a-shit meter. But now? Even though they were just friends, she couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

For as long as she could remember, she'd always put aside her own needs and desires in deference to those of Renee. So frankly, it had come as a shock when she realized she wasn't willing to do that this time. This time, she wanted to be selfish, so she'd decided, as long as she had Paul, as long as he was here, Arizona was her home and that's the way it would stay.

Pulling into the main entryway of the local mall, Bella smiled brightly when she saw Paul waiting in the shade by the fountain where they always met. When she finally found a spot, she parked and simply watched him for a moment, thinking, not for the first time, how achingly gorgeous he was. But for all of his looks, she loved his eyes the most. They truly were the windows to his soul; a soul she'd learned to read, it seemed, in no time at all.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she got out of the car, locked it and stowed the key in her bag as she walked toward him. He hadn't seen her yet as he was facing slightly away and she chuckled when he rolled his eyes at a group of giggling, whispering girls trying to gain his attention.

According to Paul's cousins, he had quite the reputation with the female population, but Bella didn't let that bother her. She knew him; knew his heart, knew his soul and knew deep in her own soul that he was warm and loving and kind, even if he did possess one hell of a temper which she'd only seen once so far.

When she was close, Paul turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey Shorty."

She sat by him and nudged his arm with her shoulder. "Hey Lofty, what's up?"

He smirked down at her. "Not you," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you are?"

"Always," he said with a wicked grin.

She raised both brows and stared him down and he laughed. "Oh, c'mon, you walked into that one."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I suppose I did," she said as she looked over at the disappointed knot of girls across from them. As she watched, the girls shot her dirty looks as they walked toward the mall entrance and Bella said, "Oh darn, looks like your fangirls are leaving."

He glanced over and threw an arm around her shoulders. "S'okay, I still have you and you're my biggest little fan."

She smirked at him. "Keep it up and I'll bite your ankle."

He grinned. "Kinky… I like it." He stretched out one long leg and pointed. "Wearin' boots though so that might be a problem at the moment. "I'll take a rain-check though."

"Gah," she said, smiling as she poked him in the ribs. "Do you ever stop?"

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No, and it's my birthday, so you have to put up with my shit and smile about it."

"Oooh!" she said as she unzipped her bag and fished out his gift. She met his eyes and handed him the little wrapped package. "Happy Birthday."

He stared at it for a beat and took it gently from her outstretched hand. "You didn't have to get me anything." He met her eyes and she smiled.

"I wanted to!" She nudged into his side. "Well, come on! Open it!" She grinned and Paul just watched her for a moment. In future years, he would come to think of this moment, as she looked at him with that wide beautiful smile on her face and that sparkle of pure happiness in her deep brown eyes... And he would realize it was that very moment when he decided she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; so beautiful, she made his heart ache.

Giving himself a mental shake, he cleared the sudden lump from his throat and began opening the gift. When he finally revealed the small jewelry box, he tried to lighten the mood as he held it up and placed a hand on his chest. "Why Bella, you haven't even asked my mother for my hand yet!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just open it, you dork!"

So he did, slowly, with great care. "Holy shit Shorty." He looked at her with wide eyes. "This looks real."

She grinned proudly. "That's because it is."

"Bella…" He stared down at it and trailed a finger over the diamond before looking back at her. "This is too much."

She stared into those eyes that held all the colors of an autumnal forest and smiled softly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Very much."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Then that's all that matters."

She got up and stood between his knees as she took out the little silver hoop he wore and replaced it with the diamond stud. "There," she murmured as she rested her hand on his neck just below his ear as she met his eyes. "It's perfect on you. I knew it would be."

He reached up and cupped her jaw while gently tracing over the slope of her cheek with his thumb. "Bella…" He whispered as he gently urged her forward. She quietly gasped when his lips...those lips she'd been longing to feel, brushed hers… once… twice… and then with a tilt of his head he deepened the kiss and she was lost. Lost to his heat and scent. Lost to the connection, the pounding of their hearts, the feel of his strong shoulders under her hands and finally lost to the taste of him as his tongue played languorously against hers. It was what she considered her first kiss, and to her, it couldn't have been more perfect.

He ended it by gently sucking on the bow of her upper lip and her eyes opened as he slowly drew away to look at her.

"Please tell me this won't ruin things for us," she whispered and he smiled softly.

"No way Shorty," he said quietly. "I can only see it getting better and better."

She searched his eyes - _his soul_ \- for a moment before tucking herself into his embrace. "Good, because you're important to me and I don't wanna lose you."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck as a phantom fist squeezed his heart when he thought about La Push. He had to go back. But he couldn't bring himself to talk about that today.

Not today…

Because today, with Bella, everything was perfect, and he was determined it would stay that way.

For today, at least…

.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading and any reviews you feel like leaving.

Till next time,

~Spudz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from Twilight, it's not mine. Rudy and the original plot points...those are mine.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Dim my eyes

If they should compromise

our fulcrum.

Wants and needs divide me,

then I might as well be gone.

-Jambi by Tool-

.

* * *

.

Bella sat and watched with amusement as kids of various ages ran in and out of the house, hopped up on birthday cake as they were.

After meeting at the mall, she and Paul had driven to his Aunt's house where they'd had a small, family party for him, and now here she was, tucked into Paul's side on the couch as they tried to watch a movie; _'tried'_ being the operative word.

She looked at Paul as another kid ran screaming in front of the TV, and she smiled when he didn't even flinch. "Are you even getting any of this movie?" she asked and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, aren't you?" He looked puzzled and her brows rose.

"With all this noise? No way. I can't hear half of it and I'm too distracted to catch the other half."

"Huh," he picked up his soda from the side table and took a drink. "You wanna do something else?"

"Sure," she said. "But what?"

Two more kids ran by, laughing and squealing with Rudy hot on their heels. "Stay outta my stuff you little shits!" he yelled as he skidded to a stop just in front of Paul and Bella. He glanced over at them looking indignant and Bella pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the poor guy.

Paul however, didn't have a problem with showing his amusement as he grinned at his pissed off cousin. "You know, there's a solution to this problem, right?"

Rudy glared. "Yeah, kill the little shitheads with fire."

Bella hid her face against Paul's shoulder when she lost the battle and laughed. Paul merely shook his head, apparently quite used to this. "Although effective, that's not what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of your _grown ass_ getting your own place. Shit, you're like pushing thirty, right?"

Rudy rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Yeah, in about _eight years_ ; you know damn well I'm only twenty-two you ass."

Bella laughed as they heard a kid yell in from the next room, "Mom! They're cussing again! Paul said shit and Rudy said ass!"

Adding to the audible chaos, Paul's Aunt yelled from the kitchen, "Caden, that doesn't mean you should repeat it! Paul! Rudy! Come on you two! Gimme a break here. You both know better!"

"Sorry!" they yelled in unison, neither one of them sounding sorry in the least. Bella gaped at all the noise and chaos as three more kids thundered through the front door, tore full-tilt through the living room, and disappeared down the hall that led to the bedrooms. "How do you guys stand it?" she asked incredulously.

Rudy flopped onto the love-seat. "Pfft. This is nothing. You should see this place when we have a really big family get-together. This was just a small gathering, according to my mother." He looked at Bella. "I take it you're not used to this sort of thing."

"Uh, no," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm an only child of parents who were both only children."

Rudy smirked. "Well, just know that you were blessed by the Spirits Bella, truly. A lifetime of peace and solitude any time you wanted it? Nirvana… God," he sighed as he propped his feet on the arm of the love-seat. "What utter bliss that would be."

"Don't kid yourself Rudy. My life hasn't been all roses. My parents divorced when I was a baby and I've been raising my mother ever since."

Bella glanced at Paul as he took his arm from around her and sat forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked… troubled and she was just about to ask what was wrong when Rudy broke in. "Damn Cuz! When did you get that shiny rock in your ear? And is it real?!"

A small smile curved Paul's lips as he leaned over and gave Bella a quick kiss, then answered, "Yeah, Shorty gave it to me for my birthday."

"Damn, you hit the girlfriend lotto, bro; beautiful, classy, and generous." He grinned at Bella. "You sure you don't have a sister somewhere?"

She chuckled. "Pretty certain, Rudy, sorry."

Rudy grabbed the remote from Paul and grumbled, "Bummer."

Paul stood and held out a hand to Bella. "Come on, let's get outta here." He looked at Rudy who was now busy surfing the channels for something to watch. "Later Cuz."

Rudy waved a hand, then tucked it behind his head. "Later bro. See ya Bella!"

Paul laced fingers with hers and tugged her gently toward the door. She looked back over her shoulder and waved. "Bye Rudy!"

Once they were in the car, Bella glanced at Paul as she started the engine. "So, where to? It's still your birthday, so it's your choice."

He smirked. "How about I meet your mom for real?"

She shot him a flat look. "Seriously? You want to go to my house to meet Renee on your birthday?

"Sure," he said as he reclined the seat to get comfortable. "It's quiet there, right?"

She pulled onto the main road and nodded. "Most days, yeah, except when Renee has her friends over." She stopped at a red light and looked at him. "Renee, her friends, and any kind of alcohol? They all turn into sharks." She shook her head and accelerated when the light turned green. "I'd have to get you outta there in a hurry. But Phil's home now, so I think we should be safe, regardless."

"For real? They get that bad?" he asked through a laugh, and Bella shot him a serious look.

"Yes."

He reached forward and turned on the stereo. "Thank god for Phil then."

She pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and cut the engine. "You sure you wanna do this?"

His brows rose. "Bella, you just spent a good part of the day around my crazy cousins. I got this."

"O...kay..." She shrugged and they got out of the car. As they walked toward the house holding hands, the front door opened and Renee and Phil stepped out, Phil with his gear bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Renee," Bella said, feeling nervous all of the sudden. "We were just coming to hang out and watch a movie or something. Plus Paul wanted to meet you formally, so Paul, meet my mother, Renee and her husband, Phil Dwyer. You remember Paul, mom? He saved me from that asshole at the pow-wow?"

Renee's smile was bright as she eyed him. "Of course I remember! But it is nice to finally meet you properly."

They all shook hands but Paul shot an uneasy glance at Bella when he noticed Phil staring at him with a curious expression. "Nice to meet you, too" he greeted, despite that.

"You too Paul," Phil said and then shook his head with a smile before saying, "Sorry, it's just... You don't happen to play baseball do you, 'cause you kinda have the build for it."

Paul brows climbed but he grinned. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm a pitcher. Got a full ride starting this fall to Udub."

Phil looked gleeful. "Decent school. Athletic scholarship?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Got one for academics too though. I really owe my Mom and the Chief for staying on my ass all the way through school."

 _'Udub? Baseball?'_ Bella thought as she looked at him with wide eyes. Finally, she found her voice. "Washington State?" she questioned as he met her eyes.

He looked kinda guilty, then nodded and squeezed her hand as he muttered, "Yeah, I was gonna tell you soon."

She nodded absently and Phil spoke up, breaking the sudden awkward tension. "Well, tell ya what, if you're not busy, why don't you both join us? We were just on the way to the ballpark so I could get in some batting practice. Maybe you could warm up and throw? I'd love to see what ya got."

Paul raised a brow at Bella and when she saw the eager sparkle in his eyes, there was no way she could protest. "It's your birthday, remember?" she said through a smile.

He squeezed her hand and grinned, then turned back to Phil. "That'd be great."

They walked out to the cars and Phil threw his gear bag in the back of his SUV. "You guys wanna ride with us?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for Renee.

Bella shook her head. "No, we'll follow just in case we need to leave before you're through or something."

"Okay, you remember which gate to park by?" he asked as he opened his door.

"Yep," she chirped.

"All right, we'll see you there," he said with a wave before sliding behind the wheel and backing out of the driveway.

Once Bella had driven out of the neighborhood and made the turn onto the highway, she glanced at Paul who stared back expectantly. "Go ahead and ask, Shorty."

"Why Washington and not some other school? I know there are lots of other schools with better or at least, higher profile baseball programs—that's what I've gathered from overhearing Phil, anyway."

He frowned and drummed his fingers on his thigh, then shrugged a shoulder. "He's not wrong, but Washington's my home. I was born and raised there. I'm only here visiting my cousins. I only visit here during the summers because my mom thinks it's important to have strong family ties." He looked away and Bella got a strong feeling that there must be more to the story, but she wouldn't pry.

The really important information she was marveling over at the moment was that his home is in Washington… Washington! "What part of Washington?" she asked, as hope and excitement sparked within her.

She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye as he answered. "It's a really small place. You probably wouldn't know it, but I live on the reservation in La Push, not far from a town called Forks, and yeah, I know, it's a weird name."

As soon as he'd said Forks, Bella gasped and damn near squealed as she slammed on the brakes and pulled off on the shoulder, while ignoring the guy behind her who honked and flipped her off as he drove by.

Paul had grabbed the 'oh shit' handle just above the door-frame and turned toward her with a scowl. "Bella, what the hell?!"

She threw the car in park and turned to face him. "Forks? Seriously?!" she asked as a smile threatened to split her face. "Holy shit! This is too good to be true!" She laughed and Paul's brows rose as he watched her.

"All right Shorty, what's going on? Why's that too good to be true?"

She undid her seat belt and launched herself over the center console, and he caught and held her as she straddled him. "Whoa! Start talking Shorty, because you're freaking me out a little."

She laughed as she kissed his neck, then his chin, then his lips, and started to explain. "My dad lives there! And before meeting you, I had planned to go live with him for my last year of high school, you know, so Renee and Phil could do their thing without having me around to slow their roll. When I met you though, and I thought you were from here, I scrapped the plan because…" She brushed her fingers through the hair at his temple and smile softly. "…well, I didn't want to leave you."

He drew back to look in her eyes as his mind raced. "Who's your dad Shorty? Maybe I know of him."

She climbed back into her seat, still facing him. "Well, you probably do know him. Most everyone does since he's the Chief of Forks P.D."

Her brow pinched in concern when she watched some of the color drain from his face as he bit out, "Charlie?! Charlie Swan is _your_ dad? Fuck… _You're_ Charlie's Bella?!" He looked away and raked a hand through his hair. "Shit… oh… shit," he muttered as his hands clenched into fists.

"What?" she asked, fear and confusion plain on her face. "Paul, why does that seem to be a bad thing to you?"

He finally looked back at her but now he looked a bit green as he scoffed a laugh. "Because I _do_ know him. Pretty fucking well in fact. He's dating my mom, Bella, and has been for a couple of years now."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Charlie's ... dating?" She looked down at her hands. "He never said anything…" She glanced back up. "Of course, it's—it's not like I've really tried to know him over the last few years… I even refused to go there for visits… We'd usually spend a week or so in California and then go our separate ways, but I haven't even done that in the last three years…"

Paul nodded. "That explains why he doesn't have any recent pictures of you." He quirked a brow. "You've changed a lot over the years, by the way. At least from what I recall of the pictures I saw. Your hair was always braided," he mused, then shook his head. "He always talked about you and showed me pictures, but … shit! I just never put it together, but... What are the odds?"

Bella stared down at her lap as her heart sank. He didn't sound too happy… "Does—does this change things? You don't sound too thrilled…"

He sighed and held a hand out to her. "Come 'ere Shorty."

He helped her into his lap and sighed heavily as he held her close while he thought things through. He wasn't quite sure when it'd happened, or even _how_ , but she'd come to mean more to him than any other girl ever had. It was a personal rule of his to keep girls at arm's length emotionally. But now he had to admit he liked what he had with Bella, enough to not want to lose it. If he was honest with himself, that had been the reason he hadn't told her about leaving for Washington in a few weeks. He hadn't wanted to ruin this thing between them. At least, not until absolutely necessary. But _now_ …?

His lips tilted into a smile and he murmured, "No Bella, this isn't gonna change things for us. I was just kinda shocked… and to be honest, I'm trying to figure out how to break all this to Charlie in a way that won't end with me gettin' castrated or shot, you know?"

She snorted a laugh and he smirked. "I'm serious!"

"Dating me is hardly a reason for him to hurt you."

He arched a brow. "You don't think so, eh?"

She folded her arms and shook her head. "Nope."

"Bella, keep in mind, I _know_ your dad, maybe better than you do. And let's just say he knows me and my … less than sterling reputation with the local female population."

She smirked and one finely sculpted brow arched. "So he knows you're a Casanova, huh?"

Bella watched in surprise as Paul actually blushed a little. "Well, yeah, but I never hurt any of them, you know? They all knew what they were getting into… that I didn't date and that nothing was serious…" He looked down at her. "You understand, Shorty? I was _never_ less than honest with any of them."

Bella felt her own cheeks heat and looked down. "Yeah, I understand. I mean, you told me that too, right from the start…" She felt his fingers gently grasp her chin as he urged her to look at him. When she did, the look in his eyes caused her breath to hitch.

"It's different with you now, Shorty. I've... Shit, all right, here goes my man card—but Bella, I've never felt this way before. You make me feel different, and I wanna try with you, if you're willing to take a chance on me." His thumb trailed over the gentle swell of her cheek as he held her gaze and murmured, "I guess what I'm asking is if you'll be my girlfriend… ya know? Like a serious thing?"

She studied his eyes for a moment before leaning forward to tug him into a slow kiss. "Yes, Paul, I'll be your girlfriend," she whispered against his lips, then smiled. "I guess I better call Charlie and tell him to expect me."

He groaned as he rested his forehead against hers. "Fuck… Charlie's gonna kill me."

She laughed, pecked his lips, and moved back to her seat. "No, he won't," she said as she signaled and pulled back onto the road when it was clear. "I won't let him," she continued with a cocky smirk.

Paul scoffed. "Trust me Bella, there's gonna be hell to pay on my part. I know him, he'll make sure of it." He glanced out the side window and muttered, "At least he likes me… or he did. Not sure about that remaining true once he finds out I'm dating his precious baby girl." He looked a little panicked now. "Thank fuck I have school coming up so I won't be around all that much. We'll be lucky if we see each other on weekends since I'll be in Seattle."

Bella nodded as she pulled into the parking lot at the ballpark. "Yeah, but it's better than nothing, which is what I was worried about."

She pulled into a space, cut the engine, grabbed her bag and they both got out of the car. "Have you decided on a college?" he asked as they held hands and walked from the parking lot into the gate closest to the clubhouse and locker rooms.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Udub is looking pretty good right about now." She glanced at him with a teasing grin and he smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They made their way over to where Renee was sitting in the seats just above the dugout, and Phil jogged up the steps to meet them a minute later. "There you guys are. Was beginning to wonder if you got lost!"

"No," Bella said as she sat by Renee. "We just stopped to talk for a bit, that's all."

"Cool." Phil looked at Paul. "You wanna suit up? I think I got it covered if you do."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, it's more comfortable to pitch that way."

"That's what I figured. Come with me. I'll show you to the locker room."

They left and Renee studied Bella for a moment before speaking. "You like him," she said out of nowhere. "A lot. I can also tell you have something you want to talk about, so spill."

Bella's brows climbed as she looked at her mother. "Wow, when did you become so observant and insightful?" she snarked with a smile and Renee almost looked regretful as she answered.

"I know I haven't been the most responsible parent over the years, and I know that I come off as a ditz most of the time, but I do pay attention. I also know you Bella; quite well in fact, and I see the way you look at him. You have never looked at anyone the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you too. There's something special happening between you two."

Bella was shocked into silence, then she nodded as she realized, for the first time, that she didn't give Renee nearly enough credit.

"You're right, I do need to talk to you." She toyed with a tiny loose thread on the seam of her shorts, then took a deep breath which she exhaled slowly as she began. "I've been thinking a lot about our situation and I think it would be best for all of us if I—if I go live with Charlie for my last year of school." Renee's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open but Bella raised a hand to stop any comments. "Before you say anything, this isn't only because Paul is from Washington." Renee arched a brow and smirked and Bella rushed on before her mother could say anything. "No, it's true! I was thinking of doing this before I ever met him." She paused to let that sink in, glanced at Renee and continued, "I really want you and Phil to have your freedom and it would also be nice to, you know, finally get to really know Charlie."

Renee's stare was calculative until she blew out a resigned sigh and nodded. "Well, you're pretty much an adult now Bella, so it's time for you to make decisions about your life… time for me to let go, I guess… And Charlie … he deserves to know you too and I'm ashamed to admit, I never really gave him that chance."

She watched as Renee's eyes teared up. "I'll really miss you though." She leaned over and hugged her tightly.

Bella smiled when her mother sat back while wiping tears. "At least now you'll be able to go on those road trips."

Smiling a watery smile, Renee dug a tissue from her purse and nodded. "Yeah, Phil will be thrilled. He keeps trying to talk me into it."

Bella nodded as she leaned back to watch Paul as he warmed up on the field. "I know. You guys aren't all that quiet…" she smirked at a blushing Renee. "…ever."

"God Bella! Why didn't you say something?!"

She laughed with raised brows as she stared at her blushing mother. "It's awkward mentioning it now! I can't imagine bringing it up at the breakfast table over toast and coffee."

Renee nodded and gave her a sheepish smile. "Point taken."

They stared out at the field where Paul was now throwing some warm-up pitches from the mound, and Renee bumped her shoulder. "He is drop-dead _gorgeous,_ baby."

Bella felt a little thrill curl in her gut and smiled. "I know."

"No, I mean, _sweet baby Jesus…_ " Renee continued while watching Paul, "it should be illegal for a man to look that damn good… I mean, don't get me wrong—Phil is built and handsome, but _that_ boy…?" She eyed Paul shrewdly as he wound up and threw, "Hot damn … just look at that ass in those snug practice pants…" she murmured as Paul caught the return throw from the catcher and stepped back on the pitching rubber.

Bella gasped a scandalized laugh and smacked her mother's arm. "Would you stop, already!"

Renee turned to look at her outraged daughter. "What? Not like I'm gonna hit on him or anything, but I'm not dead or blind! I can't comment on what I see?"

"No. No, you can't," Bella grumbled with a scowl. "You're my mother and he's… No—just—no."

"Fine," Renee said with a sigh. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

They fell silent after that, and Phil joined them a while later. He was shaking his head in disbelief as he did. "This kid… damn, he's really good!" He met their eyes as he continued. "I'm talkin' the _big leagues_ good. I don't know how most of the scouts missed him if that's what happened, but he could'a got into any school he wanted with talent like that."

"Really?" Bella murmured and Phil nodded.

"The thing is, there are lots of guys his age that can throw hard, you know? But what sets him apart is his kick-ass control. That's rare for such a young pitcher. He puts the ball anywhere he needs it and is _consistent_ about it."

Bella looked out on the field again, but now there was some older guy talking to Paul and handing him a card while shaking his hand. Paul looked up and met Bella's gaze with a smile , then he started walking toward the stands.

When he reached where they were seated, he handed the glove he'd borrowed back to Phil. "Thanks man. That was fun."

"It was my pleasure kid. Not often I get to see pitching like that." He nodded toward the field. "I see our manager gave you his card."

Paul held it up. "Yeah, said to call him if I change my mind about college. Said he'd see me in a couple years in any case because he wants his organization to have the first crack at signing me."

Phil nodded. "I'm not surprised. You've got the talent. I'm just shocked that you weren't offered a better school than Udub."

Paul looked down. "I was, but I need to be close to home for … personal reasons." He shrugged and didn't say any more.

Renee broke the awkward silence by slapping her hands on her thighs. "Well, I think it's brave of you to stick to your decisions, despite the tempting offers." She looked at Phil. "You done for the day baby?"

"Yep," he nodded and clapped Paul on the back. "We just need to change and we can get outta here." Paul followed him back to the locker room and Bella stood and faced her mother.

"I guess we'll see you guys later. I don't know where we're gonna go from here. We might just go back to the house and watch a movie or something."

Renee stood up and shouldered the strap of her bag. "Phil and I will probably go grab dinner somewhere before heading home, so I'll see you later?"

Bella nodded and turned to walk to the exit to meet up with Paul, but Renee stopped her with a hand on her arm and a concerned expression. "Honey? You, uh, you might want to call Charlie sooner rather than later, you know? Just to give him time to make arrangements and just … generally get used to the idea of living with another person again. He's been alone for a long time now. It's only fair to give him as much of a heads-up as possible."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right, thanks. I'll be sure to call him tonight."

When she finally got to the back gate, Paul was there, freshly showered, changed, and waiting. He took her hand and they walked out to the car, both lost in thought as they got in and prepared to leave. "So," she said finally as she pulled out into a break in traffic, "how did Charlie wind up dating your mom?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw him tense up. And when she stopped at a red light and could really look at him, she could see his eyes were hard and blank; his expression completely unreadable. It shocked and confused her. It was a look she'd only seen in his eyes once before, when the guy at the pow-wow had hit her and tried to rape her.

When he noticed her looking, he rubbed his brow and finally spoke while making an obvious effort to relax. "They met a few years back and … became friends. They didn't start dating until about two years ago. I guess it was because Charlie was always coming around to drag me out fishing and to baseball games and shit." He looked away and fell silent for the rest of the drive to her house, and while she was dying to ask more questions, she somehow knew he wouldn't welcome it at the moment. When she finally parked in the driveway and cut the engine, she touched his arm, taking note of how he tensed at the initial contact, then relaxed as she rubbed his arm. "Hey," she murmured, "you okay? I mean, If it's a sore subject, I'm—I'm sorry I brought it up."

He took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes, and tried to explain without touching on painful subjects. "No, it's okay. I just don't like thinking about my past that's all." He looked at her with a sad smile. "It's not your fault … or my mom's fault or Charlie's fault, either, for that matter."

"All right," she hedged, though she was more confused than ever. She decided she wouldn't pry though. He would talk about whatever it was when he was ready, or at least, she hoped he would. "Do you still want to come inside for a while? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, Shorty, if you still want me to."

"Of course," she said, and gave him a chaste kiss. "Come on, let's go."

When they got inside, she tossed her bag on the table by the door and hung the keys on the hook as he looked around the entryway. "It's nice."

"Thanks," she said as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She let go when they got there and crossed to the refrigerator. "Have a seat."

He pulled out a chair and sat at the table while she looked through the fridge. "Drink?" she asked with a glance back.

"Sure, just a water."

She tossed him the bottle then turned back and kept rummaging.

"What are you doing?" he asked after taking a drink.

She answered as she grabbed stuff from the fridge. "Making dinner. We haven't eaten since lunch at your Aunt's house." She faced him and raised a brow. "You must be hungry by now."

He smirked. "Yeah, I could eat. You need any help?"

She washed her hands and yanked a paper towel off the roll to dry them. "Nope, just keep me company and I'll be good."

So he sat back and watched her as she moved from one task to another. It was as she was chopping greens for salad when he decided he couldn't just sit there and watch her any more.

Bella jumped when she felt his arms circle her waist. "Shit! You scared me!" she said with a breathy laugh as she looked over her shoulder.

He moved her hair off her shoulder, exposing her neck, and leaned down to place light kisses. Her hands stilled and eyes slowly closed as she tilted her head. "God, that feels amazing," she breathed as she dropped the knife on the board. He pulled her snug against his body and she moaned. "Oh god. You—you _do_ want to eat sometime tonight, right?"

"Umm hmm, definitely" he mumbled against the tender skin just under her ear. Then he sucked lightly and she felt his lips curve into a smile as a delicious shiver raced through her body.

"You're so dangerous," she whispered as she slowly turned in his arms to look at his smirking face. Damn, those dimples… But dinner wasn't going to make itself so she pointed at the chair he'd been in. "In the chair, Lahote, and stay there or I'll throw you down and ravage you and never get dinner done."

He grinned. "Food's overrated. Man cannot live by bread alone and all that."

She pointed at the chair again. "Chair, then food, then ... a movie."

He sighed and sat down, then took a drink of his water while eyeing the way her shorts hugged her butt when she moved. "Fine, but there's a couch involved with the movie portion of the night, right?" His smirk was positively wicked and Bella rolled her eyes as he lifted his water to his lips.

"Down boy. I'm a virgin," she deadpanned, but couldn't help but smirk when he choked on his sip of water.

"Fuck," he said, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her with dread. "Charlie _is_ going to kill me."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Jambi by Tool~

So if I could I'd wish it all away.  
If I thought tomorrow would take you away.  
You're my peace of mind, my home, my center.  
I'm just trying to hold on,  
One more day.

.

.

* * *

After dinner and clean up, they moved into the living room and Paul sat on the couch while Bella opened the movie cabinet. "What do you feel like watching," she asked as she perused the titles. When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her with a wicked smirk. "Paul?"

"I'm watching it," he said as he met her eyes and she smirked back.

"You really are a bad boy aren't you?"

He grinned. "I definitely have my moments."

She turned back to the cabinet with a smile and said, "Okay, be serious. Pick a movie." She stepped out of the way and he leaned forward to get a better look. "300," he said after a moment and she grabbed it and put it on.

He reached over and turned off the lamp as she sat next to him. "Getting cozy there, bad boy?"

He smirked as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Makes it easier to see the screen Shorty; nothing nefarious about it." After a moment, he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers as he murmured, "Then again, I should really get all this outta my system before you're under Charlie's gu.. uh, protection."

She laughed softly against his smiling lips. "Is that so?" she whispered.

He smoothly eased her back to lie on the couch and his body followed. There was a decidedly wicked glint in his eyes as he settled some of his weight on her, his lips hovering over hers in a smile as his fingers stroked her cheeks and settled in her silky hair.

She sighed and opened to him eagerly as he began plying her with kisses, some light and teasing, others stealing her breath with the depth of his passion as his tongue delved deeply and his lips sucked, teased and nipped at hers.

"God, I love the way you feel against me…" He groaned as he slowly thrust his hips against her center. "…the way you taste… your scent… everything…" he whispered between kisses he left in a teasing path down her neck.

She arched into him, hot, wanting… needing… "Paul," she breathed. Before she was even aware what she was doing, she'd buried one hand in his hair and hooked a leg over his waist, moaning lowly as she sought to pull him impossibly closer. But she knew, instinctively, he wouldn't get close enough—she wouldn't be satisfied—until he was buried inside her. Deep inside, where she ached for him.

As his kisses continued, she was only vaguely aware of the movement of his hand. It slowly slid up the outside of her leg, where he paused to gently squeeze her hip, and then her waist… Slowly, so slowly, he traced long fingers up her rib cage where his hand finally settled in a gentle but firm caress of her breast. As his thumb brushed over her clothed nipple, it ignited a longing in her center she'd never felt before, and she arched into his touch with a gasp of pure pleasure.

Her mind reeled with these new and overwhelming feelings and she found herself a bit scared at how easy it would be to succumb to them. Her body definitely wanted to… This new ache in her center practically demanded to be sated… filled… and she knew instinctively he could fulfill this aching need he'd ignited.

Still, she knew, on a more conscious, logical level, she needed to regain control. She wasn't ready for this. _They_ as a couple, weren't ready for this, and so, with the last bit of will power she possessed, she pushed against his chest. "Paul," she said lowly, "we have to stop."

To her relief—and if she were being honest—disappointment, he did, and then drew back to look into her eyes. With gentle fingers, he traced the outline of her face as a small smile curved his lips. "You're right Shorty. I'm sorry for taking it so far."

She cupped his cheek. "Hey, I was in this too ya know. But I don't think we're ready. I think it would hurt what we have right now, rather than help it, ya know?"

He sat back and pulled her into his lap as his fingers ran through her hair. She laid her head against his shoulder as he spoke. "You're right Bella. I want more for us, and you deserve better than a quickie on your mother's couch."

They sat quietly for a while after that, half-way watching the movie, but mostly just enjoying being together. Finally, Bella broke the comfortable silence and spoke. "So, tell me about your dreams. What do you see yourself doing in life?"

He smiled as their eyes met. "That's easy, baseball—pitching specifically. I wanna make it to the majors and I've worked my ass off to make that happen." He glanced down at her. "You know, Charlie has a lot to do with that."

"Yeah?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, my mom was great, but she was always busy getting her real estate license and then developing her career, so he sort of took me under his wing when I was fourteen. He never let me get down on myself. Never left me idle. If he had the time, he was always there, taking me fishing, or to the indoor batting and pitching cages in Port Angeles."

She looked up. "I guess indoor would be a necessity in Forks."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "All the damn rain kinda makes baseball a rare sport for kids around there. That's why I know if it hadn't been for Charlie, I wouldn't be as good as I am today." He stared off into the distance as he continued. "And I mean that in more ways than one."

"Well," she said with a sad sigh, "at least my boyfriend has a good relationship with my dad."

He tightened his hold on her just a bit as he spoke. "He loves you very much Shorty. He was always talking about you and how proud he was of you." He looked down with a sad smile. "Honestly, there were times I used to get kinda jealous, wishing I had that."

She sat up to meet his eyes. "It sounds to me like you did have that from him Paul. If there's one thing I know about Charlie, it's that he doesn't know how to express himself, face to face with words. He chooses deeds instead. He must love and care for you a lot to do the things he did."

She watched as Paul's eyes teared up before he turned his head and cleared his throat. "Thanks for sayin' that Shorty, because I … love Charlie way more than I ever loved my old man. He's the best man I've ever known and I'm glad that he'll have you for a while at least. I know it'll mean the world to him."

Now Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she laid her head back on his shoulder. "I'd say we're both lucky to have him, and I'm glad we found each other Paul."

"Me too Shorty," he murmured. "Me too."

.

* * *

.

Bella was once again standing in front of her open closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She had lots of nice things to choose from, mostly due to Renee's insistence. She really hated shopping, after all, but now she found herself thankful because she was getting ready to go on her first official date.

After the movie the night before, Paul had called Rudy to pick him up and then had formally asked her out on a date, a first for both of them.

He'd be here in an hour to pick her up, so she wanted to finish getting ready and then call Charlie. It had been too late to bother him last night after Paul had left.

Finally grabbing some linen shorts and a tank with a white, lacy over-shirt, she got dressed, ran a brush through her hair and sat at her desk.

She was nervous. What if he didn't want her there? Would he really, at this late date, want to deal with having her in his home and life? She just wasn't sure, and there was only one way to resolve it, so she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Chief Swan here," he answered and she felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Dad?" she said tentatively. "It's me—Bella. How are you?"

"Bells? Hey, it's great to hear from you kid. I'm doing fine, how are you? What have you been up to?"

"Just the usual really, but dad? I kinda called for a reason. Now, I don't want you to feel obligated, all right? You can feel free to say no, and I'll totally understand, because I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes—"

He cut her off mid-ramble, "Whoa, slow down kid. Now, what can I do to help? It sounds like you need something…"

"Yeah dad, I—I want to know if I can come live with you for my last year of school."

There was silence on the line for a moment and she cringed at what he might be thinking. Finally, he spoke after clearing his throat.

"Sure Bells, I'd love to have you here. There's always been a place for you here."

She felt tears prick her eyes. "You sure dad? I won't cramp your style or anything?"

He chuckled. "My style? Uh, no kid. No style here to cramp I'm afraid."

"That's great dad… Uh, I mean it's great you'll have me there, not the no style part."

"I know what ya meant kid," he said with amusement clear in his voice. "So when can I expect you?"

She kind of froze at the question. When indeed? She'd have to see when Paul was leaving because she didn't want to miss any time with him.

"Uh, can I get back to you with a date dad? I mean, I know I need to be there before school starts, but I have some stuff to take care of here first."

"Sure Bells, that's fine. Just have your records sent to Forks High and I'll stop by there and take care of the rest."

"Thanks dad," she murmured as her heart ached. Why hadn't she considered this move sooner? So much wasted time…

"No problem. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

She thought of Paul briefly, but shook her head. "No dad, that was it."

"Okay then kid. Just call me with the date and flight info. I'll be there to pick you up."

"All right dad, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Bells, bye."

"Bye." She pressed end and stared at her phone for a moment. That had been much easier than she'd thought it would, and she had to admit to feeling regret over how she'd disregarded him the past few years especially with all that Paul had told her.

Giving herself a mental shake, she tossed her phone in her bag, zipped it and headed down stairs to wait for Paul.

When she got down there, her mother was in the living room with Phil and they were watching a movie. She walked in and sat in the chair next to them.

"Hi baby," Renee said. "Wow, you look great. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Paul's picking me up for a date in a few."

Renee grinned. "Oooh, tell me about it. Where's he taking you?"

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. He didn't say. He just said we'd be there most of the day and to dress comfortably, so I'm guessing it's nothing fancy, thank god."

Just then, the door bell rang and she grabbed her bag and walked out as she called a goodbye over her shoulder.

When she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of Paul, standing there with his signature smirk and a red rose in hand which he presented to her. "For my lovely date."

She stepped out and closed the door as she looked into his eyes. "Does it come with a kiss, because if not, I don't want it."

He reached out and pulled her flush with his body. "Of course. Never let it be said I disappointed my girl."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he drew away, she opened her eyes and said, "You're so good at that."

"You're not too bad yourself," he said with a grin. "But come on. We better leave now before that wall behind you sees some serious action."

He took her hand and walked her to the car where he opened the door for her. "Wow, full service and everything," she teased as she got in.

He walked around and slid into the drivers seat. "Hey, I said I didn't date, not that I didn't know how to."

He started the car and pulled out into the street. "Nice car." she said. "It's Rudy's, right?"

He nodded as he propped his elbow on the armrest as he drove out of the neighborhood. "Yeah, he can afford it because he still lives at home."

"Well, lots of people his age still live at home," she said with a shrug.

"I don't know," he said as he glanced at her. "I could see it if he was going to school or something, but he's got a full time job." He shrugged. "All I know is that I don't wanna be living on the rez when I'm his age. I can't wait to get outta there, ya know? It's a stagnate place and I wanna do more with my life than staying there would allow."

She nodded. "I can't say I disagree. I mean, I've been looking forward to independence for a while now. It'll be nice to finally be doing something for me; for my life."

"Exactly!" he said as he pulled in to a crowded parking lot. "There are so many people in our tribe who never leave the rez. They're born there, live their lives there and they die there. To me, the prospect of that is depressing. I've often wondered why they do it, but I've never asked any of them. Most of the old-timers are cryptic bastards anyway, so I'm sure I wouldn't get a straight answer even if I did ask."

Bella chuckled as he cut the engine. "Sounds like that old lady that gave me this," she said as she held up her wrist.

"Yeah," he said as he undid the seat belt and opened the door. "Imagine dealing with several like her for most of your life."

He came around, opened her door and offered his hand to help her out. She took it and got out then looked around as he locked the car. "An amusement park?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he answered as he took her hand and they began walking. "Please tell me you like roller coasters."

She looked up at him with a grimace and he cocked a brow as she said, "Well, to be honest, they scare the shit outta me…" She trailed off when he hung his head and she rushed on. "But—I haven't been on one since I was little, and now I have you to hang on to, so it's all good."

He eyed her skeptically as they walked. "You're gonna hate this date aren't ya Shorty?"

She stopped and he turned to face her as she scowled up at him. "No. I'm with you and it'll be great. Now don't go getting emo on me 'cause then I'll have to find a way to kick your ass."

He stared at her for a beat then cracked up laughing. "Fuck," he said as he tugged her along. "I think I'd like to see that Shorty."

"No you wouldn't," she said with conviction. "I can be really mean when I set my mind to it."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "I don't doubt it." He grinned down at her. "I'd still like to witness it."

He already had the tickets, so they went straight to the gate and made their way inside. He pointed at the biggest coaster Bella'd ever seen. "How about that one first?

Bella stared. The thing had no less than three loops, plus a wicked looking cork-screw portion, and she swallowed thickly as she looked up at him. "Okay," she said weakly and they got in line.

When they got off the ride, she was smiling widely. "Holy shit that was fun!" she said as she hugged his arm.

He smirked. "Somehow, I knew there was an insane thrill seeker hiding inside you. I could see it in your eyes Shorty. You like danger." He glanced down at her as they got in the next line. "I think that's why I caught your eye."

He pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the hand-rail and she tilted her head to look at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know what? I think you're right! I remember thinking that you were beautiful, in a bad boy sort of way the first time I saw you."

He nodded and kissed her quickly. "Oh yeah? Well, I remember seeing you looking and thinking that you were a sweet little good girl with a taste for the dark side," he playfully growled against her neck.

She laughed and poked his ribs. "I guess we were both right."

"Yeah Shorty," he said as he caressed her cheek. "Looks like we were." They stared at each other and he murmured, "We were made for each other." Then he tipped her chin up, leaned down and kissed her, slowly and softly and only broke the kiss when the people behind them cleared their throat.

Bella blushed and they moved up in line. "So, what do you want for dinner? Most of the stuff here is junk, but I think I saw a couple of decent sit-down places. You wanna do that?" he asked as he looked at the map.

She shrugged as she leaned with her back against him. "Whatever you want. It doesn't have to be expensive."

"Hmm," he said. "There's an Italian place… that good with you?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, sounds good."

He folded the map and stuffed it in his pocket before wrapping her in his arms.

"I talked to Charlie," she said and felt him tense.

"And?" he questioned.

"It was easier than I expected. He's just waiting on a date and flight information." She looked up at him. "I wanted to see when you plan on leaving before setting a date for myself."

He moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed just under her ear. "Well," he said as he straightened up. "I was planning on leaving mid-August so I'd have enough time to get my shit together for college. I can move into the dorm during the last week of August."

"Okay, so I'll arrange to fly out then too." She glanced up at him. "If that's all right with you… I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm chasing you…"

She trailed off when his fingers covered her lips. "Quit with the insecure crap. I love that you'll be going with me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They rode the next coaster, and one more after that and by the time they got off, they were both ready for dinner.

On their way to the restaurant, he held her hand and smiled as she gushed about the rides. "I think that last one is my favorite so far! We have to hit that one again before we leave."

"Yeah, okay," he laughed. "God, I've created a monster! I'm gonna be begging for mercy before we leave here tonight."

She grinned. "Wouldn't it be great to take a road trip of amusement parks?" She turned and walked backwards to see him as she talked. "We should plan one for this coming summer! What do you think? I have some cash saved, and it would be perfect! Just you and me on the road?"

He grinned and grabbed her before she backed into a bench. "Yeah, that sounds great Shorty, but only if you don't kill yourself falling over a bench first."

"That's why I have you," she said with a smirk as she took his arm. "But you're right, death by bench wouldn't be good." She looked at him. "So, we'll do it though? You'll go with me?"

He cocked a brow. "You think you'll still want me around by then?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled up at him. "I will."

~o0o~

Somehow, they managed to luck out and get a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. They both enjoyed the food, but the best part, to Bella, was just being together.

They talked quietly through the meal, sharing their hopes and dreams which, unknown to both of them, were expanding in their minds to include the other.

One thing Bella had noticed is that Paul had only mentioned his dad once and that was when he'd said he loved Charlie more. It made her curious and, as they shared a dessert, she finally found the courage to ask about it. "Paul?"

He looked at her as he took a drink of water. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

Bella watched as he shut down so fast it was almost breathtaking to behold. His eyes turned cold and hard. His face went blank and the hand that'd been resting next to his water glass trembled noticeably before he clenched it into a fist. He looked away and she could see the muscles in his jaw twitch as his jaw clenched.

"Paul? You okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I was just—curious," she finished weakly not quite sure how to fix the situation.

He stood abruptly, his chair making a scraping noise on the polished floor. "I'll be right back," he said stiffly before stalking off and Bella stared down at her lap, wondering how it had gone so wrong so quickly. It was as though a switch had been flipped, and it worried her.

When he got back ten minutes later, he didn't look much better and he tossed down cash to cover the check. "Come on," he said tightly. "I need to get you home."

She stood and followed him out of the restaurant and once he'd cleared the doors, she could barely keep up with him. Finally, she found her voice. "Paul, come on, talk to me, please? You don't have to talk about your dad, I swear not to ask again, but tell me what's going on now. Are you mad at me?"

He stopped and hung his head and she could swear his whole body was shaking. "No Bella," he said, his voice sounding a bit raspy. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't talk about that, ever. And now I don't feel well." He turned his head to look at her finally. "I just really need to get you home so I can lie down and sleep this off. I think I might be getting sick or something."

She stepped forward and touched his face and gasped. "Oh God, you're burning up! I'll drive you to your Aunt's house and Rudy can drive me home after you're settled." She stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I feel a little better when you touch me. It doesn't hurt so bad when you touch me."

She took his hand and gently tugged. "Come on, there's no way I'm letting you drive if you're that sick, but let's get you home."

He smiled wanly. "Yeah, all right." He pulled her in for a hug and whispered against her hair, "I'm sorry for flipping my shit in there Shorty. It's just… it was bad B—real bad."

"Shh, it's all right," she said as she stroked the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. "You can tell me about it when you're ready and if that's never, then I accept it, okay? You mean too much to me to lose you over anything from your past."

He nodded against her shoulder and she backed away. "Let's go."

When she got him to his Aunt's house, he was shivering and moaning and she was scared for him. She parked, set the brake and ran to the front door where she knocked loudly until Rudy opened the door. One look at her anxious face had his eyes widening. "What happened Bella?"

"It's Paul, Rudy. He's really sick! Come help me with him!"

"Oh shit," he said as he ran out the door. "Bella, go in and get my mom."

She ran inside and found Paul's Aunt in the kitchen. "Hi Bella…"

"Paul's really sick and it seems like he's in pain! Should I just take him to the hospital?"

She smiled cordially and said, "No Bella, he'll be fine. Is Rudy helping him inside?"

Bella looked confused. "No hospital? But you haven't even seen him! He's burning up and it started suddenly! He was fine…"

The woman walked past her. "No hospitals Bella. He'll be fine, I promise."

When they walked out of the kitchen, Rudy was just helping Paul through the front door and his mother spoke to him. "Help him to bed and then take Bella home. I'll take care of your cousin."

Bella followed them down the hall to the room Paul was staying in and watched as Rudy sat his shaking form on the bed. "I got it from here bro," Paul said as he laid back against the pillows. "Thanks."

His pained and fever-bright gaze found Bella as Rudy backed away and he held out a shaking hand. "Come 'ere Shorty."

She held his scorching hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry Shorty, I'll be okay. Let Rudy drive you home and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She leaned down and kissed his hand and it was only then she realized she was crying. She looked at him and said, "Get better, okay? I hate seeing you like this."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to lighten the mood with a smile. "Don't cry Bella. I'll be fine, seriously." His eyes closed. "Jus' need sleep."

Rudy gently took her hand and led her from the room and as they walked by the kitchen, she noticed Paul's Aunt speaking on the phone. She was able to catch the mention of Paul's name, but couldn't make out much of anything else on her way by.

When they were in the car, Rudy glanced at her as she tried to dry her tears. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

Bella brows scrunched as she looked at him. "That seemed really serious Rudy, and yet your mom refused to have him go to a hospital? It just doesn't seem right."

He sighed. "Look Bella, all I can tell you is that we were told this may happen. We were told what to watch for, so we could contact his mom the minute it did. That's all they told us. Well that, and that it was nothing life threatening, okay? Everything will be fine."

Bella looked down at her lap and nodded, but couldn't rid herself of the feeling that things wouldn't be okay. Not really. Something, deep inside was telling her that this was profound and nothing would be the same again.

And she was afraid.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Jambi ~

Prayed like a martyr dusk to dawn.  
Begged like a hooker all night long.  
Tempted the devil with my song.  
And got what I wanted all along.

~o0o~

Bella sat on her bed staring at the pages of the book in her hand; the book she'd been trying to read for the past three hours with little success.

She was worried. It had been a week since her date with Paul. A week since he'd gotten sick so suddenly, and so far his Aunt had refused to let her see him. She hadn't even been able to talk to him on the phone the two times she'd called. The woman hadn't ever been remotely friendly, but now Bella was beginning to think she really disliked her.

She'd talked to Rudy though and he'd assured her Paul was getting better, and that reassurance was the only thing that kept her from going over there and demanding to see him.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder why, if he was getting better, he hadn't at least called. If she was being honest, she was kinda hurt by that.

She sighed and tossed her book on her nightstand as her fingers absently toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. She had to do something, otherwise her thoughts were going to drive her insane. Or be the cause of her getting arrested when she finally snapped and broke in through his damn window.

Rising from her bed, she slipped on some shoes, grabbed her bag and left her room, now determined to camp on their front porch until they caved and let her see him. But just as she descended the first couple of stairs, the doorbell rang and her heart lurched as she hurried down the rest to get to the door.

"Sure Paul," she heard Renee say just as she vaulted the last two stairs. "Let me get her for you."

Bella raced around the corner, skidding on the rug in the entry way as she clung to the wall. And there he was: the one she'd been so worried about, so scared for, standing there, looking almost normal if just a little pale. Tears filled her eyes and she launched herself at him.

"Whoa Shorty!" he said with a laugh as he caught her in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her fragrant hair as she cried silently against his chest. "I missed you too, B, so much," he murmured.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she sobbed. "I thought you were dying and your Aunt isn't exactly a well of information."

His heart squeezed when he heard the pain in her voice, and he rocked her side to side. "I'm sorry baby, but I was kinda sick, you know? I spent most of the time sleeping."

She finally backed away to look at him and she cupped his face as she studied him for a moment. "You're still hot."

He grinned. "I know," he said with his usual cocky arrogance and she rolled her eyes as she sniffled.

"You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Yeah. I gotta admit I still feel kinda shitty, but not as bad as I did. It seems like it comes in waves. But right now, it's tolerable and I had to see you, so Rudy loaned me his car. Had to duck out without my Aunt seeing me, but I managed." He ran a hand through his hair as Bella tugged him toward the stairs. "She's been like some kind of jailer and I'm sick of it, but up until today I felt too shitty to do anything about it."

They climbed the stairs and went into her room. She tossed her bag on the desk and closed the door as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Were you going somewhere?" he asked, gesturing to her bag and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to see you even if I had to climb through the damn window to do it. I was getting tired of being put off." She stepped between his knees and played her fingers through the hair at his nape as he draped his arms around her waist.

Then she studied his features intently while stroking his cheeks. "You still feel feverish though. Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nah, don't need one. I'll be fine."

She frowned at that and he cupped her face. "Hey, don't worry okay? Let's just enjoy being in the moment, all right?" He leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes. "I feel better just being with you; touching you. God, I can't believe how much I missed you…" He drew back and met her eyes. "How did this happen Shorty? I need you…in ways I've never needed anybody. I—I feel like…like I love you," he murmured looking lost and unsure. "But it's too soon for that, right?" His eyes searched hers as he stroked her cheek. "It can't be real. Not yet, can it?"

She drew him close to her breast and tucked her face against his neck as she answered. "I don't know. I don't exactly have the experience to answer…but I feel the same way and it's kinda scary."

"Yeah, it is."

His arms tightened around her and they just held onto each other.

After a few minutes, he kicked off his shoes and scooted back on her bed. Then he leaned against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. "What are we gonna do if you get bad again?" she questioned. "I don't want to be banned from seeing you again. I almost went crazy this past week."

"We'll figure something out B. I'm not gonna let anyone keep us apart, I promise you, no matter how shitty I feel. I'm a legal adult for fuck's sake and you will be too soon, so they can just kiss our asses."

She laughed lightly and he looked at her with a smirk. "I'm serious. Legally, they might be able to keep us apart until September, and that would be hell, but we could survive it. After that, anyone who tries can fuck right off."

"Right," she said with a wide smile as she stared into his eyes. "They can fuck right off."

A knock on the door broke the peace of the moment and Bella called out, "Yeah?"

"Bella, Phil and I have to go to a house party slash barbecue one of his team mates is throwing. I'd ask if you want to come but…"

"No, you're right mom," Bella cut in, "I'd rather stay here with Paul. You guys have fun though!"

"Okay baby, just… you know, be safe, okay you two? I'm way too young and hot to be a grandma!"

Paul snickered and Bella face-palmed while calling out, "Got it Renee! Thanks so much for that!"

They listened as the sound of Renee's steps faded down the stairs before they both laughed. "Gee, I wonder what she meant?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Bella smacked his arm and leaned against him. "Golly, I don't know." She turned and straddled him with a smirk of her own. "One thing I do know." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

When she drew back, he gently squeezed her hips and asked, "What's that?" The sparkle of mischief in her eyes had him genuinely curious and optimistic all at once.

"Well," she drew out as she ran her hands over the firm muscles of his chest. "We can't exactly be safe if there's nothing to be safe about, now can we?" She met his eyes and he arched an inky brow.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying B?" he asked as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him. She opened to him and his tongue dipped into her mouth to taste and play as he gripped her hips and pulled her close.

She played with his hair and moaned into the kiss when his hardness brushed her center as he pulled her impossibly close. After a moment, he eased and broke the kiss and sat back as their eyes met. "Are you really sure Bella? Because your first time…" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't fuckin' believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should wait until… you know, you're really sure—I mean, no doubts at all, ya know?" He cupped her face. "Because baby, I don't want it to be something you ever regret or second guess. Not ever. You mean too much to me Bella."

Her eyes prickled with tears as she studied his earnest expression. "You've come to mean everything to me," she finally admitted, "and yeah, it seems soon, but it feels right—in my heart, in my soul—it just feels right with you. I want you to be my first, and I pray with everything that I am, you'll be my only."

She watched as what she said sank in and her heart swelled as a tear traced down his cheek, then he cleared his throat and pulled her close. "I won't make you regret it Bella. I'll try to be the man you see in me, I swear."

Bella slid from his lap and stood. Then she reached for his hand and urged him to stand with her and they took their time undressing each other between kisses and tender touches.

When they were bare, Paul lifted her in his arms and smiled as she yelped a laugh when he laid her in the center of her bed.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest and met his eyes. "Damn, you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen," she said as her eyes traced the flawless tanned skin and muscled contours of his body.

He smirked. "You know, you're always using girly terms to describe me—sweet, beautiful—should I be insulted?" Her eyes widened and he covered her body fully with his as he growled out, "Or should I just prove to you that I'm as far from girly as one can get?" He circled her nipple with his tongue and sucked it in deeply, drawing a loud moan from her as she arched against him.

"Oh god yes," she said as she buried her hands in his hair. "I think I like this 'proving it' thing." She looked down to see him smirking against the wet skin of her breast as he looked up at her through inky lashes, and she wrapped a leg over his hip. "Please, by all means, continue," she said breathily.

Leaning forward, he sucked gently at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. His hips settled fully in to the cradle of her thighs and he ground himself against her as she clung to him with a low, throaty moan.

When the kiss broke for breath, he trailed warm, wet kisses to her neck where he sucked and nibbled. "God, your scent… it's driving me crazy," he murmured against her moist skin. "I have to taste you."

With that, he trailed kisses down to her chest where he sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue over and around it before moving down further still to circle and swirl his hot tongue into her belly button.

When he moved down further still, she tensed as he paused to suck a light hickey onto her hip. "Paul?" she questioned nervously.

He looked up at her as his hands gently urged her thighs apart. "It'll be so good B," he said lowly. "I promise you'll like it and I need…" His nostrils flared as he breathed in and she swore she saw hints of an amber glow in his eyes. "…I need this Bella. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed her legs. "I trust you."

He began kissing just inside her knee then, slowly making his way down to her center. When he got there, he nudged her glistening curls with his nose as he breathed deeply and she could have sworn he… growled. Before she could think too much on that, her eyes closed and she arched as she felt his velvet, hot tongue lick slowly up through her folds where he paused to circle and suck at her clit.

Heaven, oh god, she was sure this was a little piece of heaven and she buried her hands in his hair as her legs dropped fully open.

"Sweet… so sweet," he whispered before sucking in her little bud again as he slid two long fingers into her tight heat.

She gasped at the feeling as her hips tilted into his talented mouth. "Oh god, Paul," she groaned as he curled those fingers to stroke inside her. "Please…" she begged as she felt heat and tension and some other unnamed sensation build within as he relentlessly sucked and stroked her. "Please… I need… I need…"

He growled again and nipped gently at her clit as he curled his fingers and massaged that special spot deep inside her. "Come for me Bella," he demanded as he flattened his tongue against her bud and she arched and screamed as she spiraled out into bliss.

He smiled and continued to stroke inside her fluttering walls, milking her orgasm through wave after wave until she collapsed bonelessly onto her pillows, her chest heaving as she tried to slow her heart.

As she lay there, he prowled up her body where she pulled him into a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself mingled with the unique taste of Paul.

He drew away from her amidst protests and she watched as he reached for his pants. "What…" she began to question but trailed off as he held up a little square package. "Be safe, remember?" he said with a smirk as he tore the package open and rolled it on.

She blushed as she watched and she could freely admit to being plenty nervous. Put simply, Paul was a big guy and she now knew that applied everywhere.

He must've sensed her nerves because he leaned forward and kissed her then asked, "Are you sure about this Bella? he asked as he settled over her and cupped her cheek. "Because we don't have to go all the way, ya know? Not till you're ready."

"Just you saying that makes me sure I'm ready," she said as she stared into his eyes and wrapped her legs around him.

"Okay," he murmured.

She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, and when he'd breached her halfway, he surged forward, seating himself fully.

"Shh," he whispered as he kissed away her tears. "Hard parts over."

She nodded and turned her head to kiss him, seeking comfort from the softness and heat of his lips against hers as her fingers tangled into the hair on the nape of his neck. "It's okay now," she whispered against his lips. "I'm okay…" and she gasped as he pulled his hips back and began thrusting.

He kissed her neck and looked into her eyes as his thrusts strengthened. "Still okay?"

She panted against his lips as she nodded. "Yeah… oh god… more than okay," she said as she arched up to meet him. "Now that the pain's gone, you feel… fuck… so good."

He held her close and changed the angle of his thrusts and she cried out when he stroked against that spot inside her. "God Bella… you're so tight… you feel so fucking good…" he panted out against the damp skin of her neck.

"More Paul…" she pleaded. "Need more…" and he growled in response as he pulled out and gently turned her over.

"Get up on your knees Bella." He grabbed her hands and placed them at the top of the headboard as he kissed her exposed neck. "Don't let go," he commanded in a voice that, for some reason, raised goosebumps over her body.

She looked back over her shoulder just as he gripped her hips and entered her and she cried out as each stroke he gave her now jolted her whole body. "Oh god!" she yelled as she threw her head back and began pushing back into him. This was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She could feel that now familiar tightening building at her core with every sharp forward snap of his hips.

She moaned and looked back at him and couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful he'd ever been to her.

A light sheen of sweat highlighted his lithe muscles as his raven black hair fell into his eyes; eyes that now unmistakably glowed with an amber light.

His full lips parted as his breath came in fevered pants and his top lip drew up in a silent snarl; he looked fiercely beautiful, wild and feral, and she lost herself to him as she peaked and shattered with a scream of his name.

He growled as she tightened around him and he thrust through the pulsing waves of her orgasm, their sounds of exertion and euphoria mingling as he chased his own completion.

Her knuckles were white with her grip on the bed as he continued to fuck her, his thrusts firm and erratic as he finally gave himself over and came with a shout. He fell forward, his hands gripping the bed on either side of her as his hot breath tickled the hair around her ear.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice low with concern as he rubbed her arms and kissed her shoulder. "Baby, I didn't hurt you did I?"

She lifted her head to look at him as a smile curved her lips and she kissed him. "No," she said as she drew back far enough to see him. "You didn't hurt me."

"Good," he murmured with a kiss to her neck as he withdrew from her. "Be right back," he said as he got up and went into the bathroom. When he came back, he slipped his boxers on, laid down with her and pulled her close.

She turned on her side and trailed her fingers over his bare chest. "You know," she said quietly. "I'd always heard not to expect much out of my first time, with the exception of pain, that is. But what we just did…" She met his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, it hurt at first, but then it was pretty amazing."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as his fingers caressed her cheek. "I can honestly say I've never experienced anything like what we just shared Bella. Never. I can't explain it, but it was special."

She grinned. "Yeah?"

He kissed her. "Yeah."

She curled her leg over his and snuggled into his side and they simply laid there in the quiet for a while. It was so comfortable, they were both on the edges of sleep when the doorbell rang, startling them both.

His brow pinched as he looked at her. "You expecting someone?"

She shook her head as she rose from the bed and began dressing hurriedly. "No. It's probably one of my mom's friends or something. I'll be right back."

When she left the room, Paul got up and got dressed. He'd just settled back against the pillows with Bella's book in his hands when she peeked her head back in, her expression bemused. "There are some people here looking for you. No one I know, but I showed them to the living room."

"For me?" he asked, looking surprised and a little suspicious. "They give you their names?"

She stepped in and closed the door. "The lady said her name's Sue Clearwater and she has some really big guy with her, I didn't catch his name but he didn't look very friendly or talkative. She says she's a Physician's Assistant at the tribal clinic and she's here to make sure you're okay."

"Shit, what kinda fuckery is this…" he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He stood and tugged Bella to his side, then grumbled all the way to the living room; "This is bullshit. Why would my mother send someone all the way from the rez to see me? It's ridiculous…"

When he walked into the living room, Bella noticed how he eyed the big guy warily before turning his attention to the lady. "Sue, what's going on?"

She smiled. "Well, your mother was worried about you so she asked me to come and check you over; make sure it's nothing serious." She gestured to the couch. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll get started," she said as she opened her bag.

He scowled. "This isn't necessary. I'll be fine," he grumbled and she shot him the 'mom' look.

"Come on Paul, humor me and in turn your mother. If you're truly fine, no harm no foul and if you're not, then we treat you and you get better." She pointed toward the couch and he sat.

"Fine, get it over with. I can't believe you showed up here though. I mean what the hell?"

She shushed him as she listened to his heart and lungs. After all the usual checks involved in a very basic exam, she took out a small bottle and a syringe from her bag.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned.

She smiled as she drew a dose into the syringe. It's just a nutrient shot. Nothing to be concerned over."

She pushed up his sleeve and wiped the muscle with an alcohol wipe before injecting him.

He pulled down his sleeve and looked at her as she repacked her bag. "So, that's it then?" he asked and Sue nodded but Bella nearly freaked as he swayed where he sat.

"What's wrong with him?!" she demanded as he slowly sagged into an unconscious heap on the couch.

Sue looked at her as the big guy stepped forward and scooped Paul up like he weighed nothing. "He's fine dear. We're just going to take him home now so he can recover fully. You don't have to worry. What he has isn't contagious. Thank you for allowing us into your home."

"Wait!" Bella yelled. "When will I be able to see him again? When can I talk to him?"

Sue turned to her as the big guy continued on out to a van where he placed Paul across a seat in the back. "Give him a couple of days at least, then you can call him, all right? He'll be fine though. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." She laid a hand on Bella's shoulder, clearly trying to comfort her. "If you have any more concerns, you can talk to his Aunt or his cousin, Rudy."

She walked away and got into the van where the big guy was already behind the wheel, waiting.

Bella watched as they drove off, feeling shocked and lost. "What the hell just happened?" she muttered as she turned back to her house only then realizing she hadn't gotten the license plate of the van, or even the make and model, for that matter. It had all been so abrupt, the people involved so ballsy and sure of themselves, they'd shocked her into numb inaction. But now? Now, she could see that none of that was normal and she needed answers, right the fuck now.

Rushing back inside and up the stairs into her room, she grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Rudy.

"Yo, this is Rudy."

"Rudy!" she damn near yelled while pacing, "This is Bella. Look, some lady named Sue and some giant, mean looking dude from La Push just showed up, gave Paul a quickie, bullshit medical exam, shot him up with something that knocked him the fuck out and took him away! What the fuck is going on Rudy?! Should I hang up and dial 911?!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?! Sue? Clearwater?"

"Oh god, you mean you didn't know?! And yeah, that's her name."

She heard him heave a sigh and grumble, "Fucking secretive bastards… Hang on B, don't freak and call the cops. Let me talk to my mom first."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

She heard muffled speaking in the background and he came back on a couple minutes later. "Apparently, my mother knows about Sue coming here as she was under instructions to call Sue if he got sick during this visit, which she did. She was told the Quileute tribal council, in all their wisdom, sent Sue to check him out. Now, why they knocked him out and took him away, I was told in no uncertain terms that it falls under Quileute secrecy laws and is therefore none of our business. Not even my mother is privy to the details, I'm sorry."

Bella's heart was racing as she sagged into her desk chair. "Jesus Rudy—well where…where are they taking him? Your house or…?"

"I don't know that either B. Mom's being pretty closed mouthed on this."

"Oh my god… this is like a bad fucking TV drama or a pepperoni pizza nightmare," she murmured. "I just…the day was amazing. We'd just…and then this—whatever this is—happened. And now he's gone."

"I'm sorry B," he said, his tone gentle at the fragile, broken sound of her voice. "I wish I could tell you more, but just know that they aren't out to hurt him, okay. I do know that much."

Bella sighed and rubbed the sting of tears from her eyes. Falling apart now wouldn't do her any good. "What about your car?" she reminded, "It's still in my driveway."

"Shit, yeah, I'm gonna need to get that. I'll get a ride over and pick it up."

"Bring an extra key," she mumbled absently. "I'm pretty sure the one Paul had was still in his pocket."

"Okay Bella. I'll see you in a bit. And hey, don't freak…"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "I've heard it a million times since he got sick, Rudy… he'll be fine."

"Yeah," he said sounding apologetic. "Later B."

She ended the call and stared into nothing as her mind raced. 'What now, Bella?' she thought.

What now, indeed.


End file.
